Crazed Angels
by Orphan-Soul
Summary: Enter the world of an asylum. After the war, a young man is haunted by the faces of those he killed and watched die. The only hope for him lies in the hands of a new nurse, who seems to be the only one to see how sane he can really be.


**Crazed Angels**

_Author's Note: I do not recommend this story for younger readers. This story contains graphic violence, adult concepts, and sexual situations that younger readers may not be able to understand. I would seriously consider before reading this story. If you cannot get through the prologue, the rest of the story is not for you. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gundam Wing._

**Prologue**

War Torn Wrists

He took the jagged piece of glass and slid it across his wrist in a clean cut that split the pale flesh and smoothly ran through the blue and green veins. The blood rose through the open chasm and turned from a regal blue to a crimson thicker and brighter than the red ink of a checking pen. His wild eyes were watching the cooling liquid, not trying to stop the pain because he couldn't feel it. He was detached from the situation and felt that he was looking down at his body from any plane of being.

There was another knock on the door. There had been knocking for some time, but he wasn't listening. The bathroom door opened, sneaking upon his tempered brain.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Came the weary tone. Sally Po stood there, purple bags under her eyes and sleep robbed from the crazy hours with the reality starved. The maniacal smile returned to his face and he tried to mask his pain.

"It's nothing serious. The blood will stop when I'm dead." He replied trying so hard to sound sane, but he was gone, drowning under the choking water of the deep sided river.

"What are you doing to yourself?" Her voice betrayed the deep-rooted sorrow. Sally grabbed his arm and pulled him from the broken mirror. Naked emotions came to the front of his face. He exploded into hysteria of tears and distraught depression.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LET ME DIE!"

chapter one:

on the inside

He sat on the metal supported twin bed facing the blank white wall with an even faraway stare. Heavily medicated, he could not feel his toes or the ends of his fingers. He felt that he could not do anything, and seemed more disturbed than lucid like he was supposed to be. Sally opened the door, hoping to see that he had moved. But the young man, once the self-proclaimed God of Death, was now the forsaken sacrificial instrument without a name or purpose. Duo Maxwell, whose dark emotions and twisted nightmares had caught up with him, had caught up with himself and had been driven to the madness of a child robbed of fruitful life and parental love.

"Duo? Why don't come with me and take a walk outside?"

"Leave me alone." Was all that came from his lips. He turned his head so she couldn't see his face.

Sally lingered a moment, not knowing is she should push it or leave him alone. She chewed on her lower lips and her mind seemed to knaw on the decision before her.

"Alright. I'm going to come back with dinner later though, and you're going to have to eat it." Sally ordered gently. Duo merely nodded and lay down on the bed in a gesture of defeat. Sally sighed quietly and gently closed the door behind her exit.

Plain Faced Angel

Rachel was a young and fresh-faced med graduate. She was barely 19, and was coming to the hospital for the mentally disturbed as an intern. The whitewashed walls and smell of urine and vomit had not deterred her. The petite framed and small ballerina looking girl had the soul and backbone of steel. The sounds of insanity washing its tears in the hall scratched at her heart, reaching for the vast amounts of empathy. Though successfully touched, Rachel ignored the weeping's desperation, and went to find Dr. Po, the woman she would be helping.

Instead she found a young man in black wandering the halls. She stopped and watched him. His face was searching, but it was his haunted amethyst eyes that caught her. Rachel stopped walking and let him find her with his gaze. She knew that she was not the one he sought, but it did not seem to matter in that moment. Rachel had ignited a curiosity.

The robs stuck out from under his priest like uniform. Rachel turned away as she grimaced with painful shame and guilt. But then her eyes calmed and she met his gaze fully. This seemed to surprise the young face.

"Did they hire you to kill me?" Was his question. Rachel's mouth opened and shut as she tried to find an answer that would suit his question. Sally entered the hall where the pair stood. All she had to see was that the self-destructive Duo was loose and knew that he was in one of his "out" phases.

"Duo, why are you out of the room?" Sally asked in her gentlest voice. The boy turned to face her. His face violently reacting. Going from fright to intense sadness. His eyes darkened and he began to scream.

"HAVE THEY COME BACK TO KILL ME? TO GET RID OF ME! DID THE WAR END!" His voice cracked and the tears began to fall. Rachel reacted before Sally did. The girl's legs carried her forward swiftly. In horror, Sally watched as Rachel got dangerously close to Duo. It was as if she were watching a car accident. Rachel's presence did not see the same shakes of fear or whimpering from the boy as Sally had predicted. Rachel was able to gently encircle her arms about him.

Duo allowed her to touch him! He did not for long though, and fought her arms and thrashed to be free. Rachel backed away. Duo did not strike her though, and left her alone. He was watching Rachel now. His eyes were glowing queerly with something Sally had never seen. It was not affection or tenderness, but a sort of fascination. His screams were gone, but his tears still fell. His gaze lost Rachel's now. The physical break down began as Duo's frail body slid against the brick wall to hard floor. His face was in his hands and his eyes were to become bloodshot and red from the tears.

Now he whimpered and shook with force. His shoulders shook, and it carried out to his legs and down to his legs. He did not notice anyone in that moment, and for that day at least, his fascination was forgotten...

Rachel bore witness to bloody screams, many voices, and cries of protestation. The boy in black was diving into pain and misery. The nightmares came back to taint his reality, and only a tranquilizer would calm him. Rachel faced the wall and covered her ears with her hands. It only proved to muffle the sound some.

It was a sick realization that these boys might never make it back to the real world. She had seen his normalcy for a split moment, but then as quick as it had come, it was gone. His mind was too sick to stay in a dreadful life, and sanity was out of the question for a former soldier. But Rachel had seen it in his jaded depths. She knew that it lurked somewhere in the pools of desperation, and she hoped that she may be able to pull it from within him so that he may be normal enough to function again...


End file.
